


Shuffle Off to Buffalo

by dietplainlite



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Case Fic, Dancing, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietplainlite/pseuds/dietplainlite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>221b Ficlet from the prompt Tap Dancing Class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shuffle Off to Buffalo

Molly hurried out of class as soon as the last song ended, but Donovan cornered her before she could shove her tap shoes into her bag.

“I’d say this is a coincidence, but I don’t believe in them,” the DI said, sitting down on the bench next to Molly. 

“Sally! Hi!  I thought that was you. Sorry, I’ve got a--thing.”  Molly stood and moved to the door but Sally blocked her path.

“That ‘thing’ being reporting to Sherlock about Allen Bing?”

“What?”

“Oh come on, you’re here for the same reason I am,” Sally said, pulling Molly aside.  "You tell him he’d better start sharing information or he’s off the case.”

“Well, the truth is I wanted to start taking dance again and he said he’d pay as long as I took Bing’s class so…”

“Still could have phoned us.”

“You’re here though so, you know. So it’s okay.”

“You know damned well it’s not.  We only got this lead this morning. How long ago did he tell you?”

“Two days,” Molly said.  “But Bing didn’t even have a class until today so why does it matter?”

“Stop withholding information, Molly. It only encourages him.”

“Fine,” Molly sighed.  “See you next week?”

“If we don’t nab him before then.”

“Good,” Molly said.  “You really need to work on your buffaloes.”


End file.
